Shashi Dhar
Shashi Dhar is a crime boss, racer, and the leader of SH1FT3R. History "Born a Toretto" In Mexico, on the gulf of California, guards on a ship in the ocean are patrolling and securing the parameter. One of the guards notices lights headed their way, but notifies the other guards that the lights merely belong to motorcycles on the nearby mountain, who are having a race. Shashi, driving as one of the bikers who is in last place, decides not to follow the track but to drive off the mountain, letting his bike fall into the ocean while he glides onto the ship, knocking out the initial guard. Sneaking into the ship, he steals $2,700,000,000 by transferring the currency through a USB drive. The other guards discover the disabled guards and sound the alarm; Shashi, however, finds a car and gets in. The guards inform the thief that there is nowhere to escape with using the car as they are on the ocean, but the thief presses a button, detonating explosives. Amidst the chaos, he drives off the boat, landing on a smaller boat driven by Layla Gray. As he gets out of the car and sits up front, he tells her that they now have two keys and have three left to collect. Using the races as a cover, Shashi stole over three billion dollars from wealthy men in Silicon Valley.Born a Toretto "Enter SH1FT3R" Shashi witnesses the race between Tony Toretto and Layla Gray, which results in a tie as they both spin across the finish line at the same time. Tony exists Mitch's vehicle and declares himself to be the winner, only for the security guards to apprehend his friends. Layla then declares she will punish them for their actions although Shashi intervenes, telling her to ease off and informing her that the mystery racer is none other Tony Toretto. Tony is shocked that he was recognized, and Shashi elaborates that he recognized Dominic Toretto's driving and that Tony possesses the same instincts. Shashi is further impressed when Tony divulges that he knows who Shashi as well, citing that nothing happens on his streets that he is unaware of. Shashi then iterates that he thought the streets were Layla's and that nothing happened without her knowing about it, and decides to invite Tony Toretto's Crew to the after party. At the party, Shashi and Tony discuss further, with Tony claiming that all he wants to do is race and win money, which Shashi approves of, stating that he loves the hustle. Tony ends up angering Layla after claiming once more that he won the race, to which Shashi states that they should consider it a tie. Shashi then divulges how he raced through the Sahara, on the streets of India and on the Arctic ice caps, and learned that while good drivers are a dime a dozen, good people were worth their weight in gold. He then adds that while SH1FT3R could be a dream, betrayal would become a nightmare, which Tony shrugs off. As they walk downstairs, Tony introduces his crew and their areas of expertise to Shashi. As Echo skates by, he tells Shashi that Echo built an electric car that could outrun most tuners, and points out Cisco, who is eating, calling him their resident mechanic and a lover of food, prompting Shashi to state that he would get along well with Nacho and Rollie. He points out Frostee, who hacked into his network, who is speaking with Jun, Shashi's tech specialist. Tony then asks if he is officially a part of SH1FT3R yet, and Shashi informs him that there is one more obstacle. He reveals that he has a bet with a rival crew leader named Scadan, with the bet being that Scadan would not successfully transport a cargo truck of soft drinks from Canada to the Mexican border. Shashi notifies Tony that if he and his crew successfully stop Scadan, then they would be brought into SH1FT3R, although not before adding that Scadan most likely has deployed security measures to protect his cargo. After Tony and his crew succeed, Shashi sends Layla to welcome them into SH1FT3R.Enter SH1FT3R "Ghost Town Grand Prix" Shashi decides to host a SH1FT3R race at a ghost town that includes racing under the mines. After giving a rousing pre-race speech to the other races, he tells Tony that he's looking forward to the race as he has never raced a Toretto before. During the race, Shashi takes the lead along with Layla, although Tony manages to catch up behind them. Tony follows Shashi into the mines but notices that there is ample room to pass him and cannot bring himself to miss the opportunity to pass him and enter first place; as he does so, Layla hits him and causes him to go down an alternate mine shaft, which results in him crashing and having his vehicle wedged in, although Tony is freed by Cisco and Frostee. Shashi and Layla use a secret route blocked by fire to exit the mines and reemerge outside, where the train tracks are. They drive onto the tracks and behind a train, boarding the train's exterior and preparing to steal one of the compartments with the help of Jun, who is flying a helicopter. Shashi believed that the train would be empty, although it is defended by security guards. Layla tells Shashi to take the cargo and flee while she stays behind to deal with the guards. While Shashi attaches himself to the train compartment and is airlifted by the helicopter, Layla jumps and grabs his hand, although she slips and falls back on the train, which is now malfunctioning and about to fall off a cliff. At that moment, Tony drives up to the front of the train and, reversing his car, collides head-on with it, using his car's traction spike wheels to slow down the train to a halt before it can fall. The train stops and Layla gets off, although she scoffs that she had planned to jump off at the right moment and did not need his help before getting in her car and driving off. Shashi, Layla and Tony then return back to town, where Shashi demands to know why Tony was following him. Tony replies that he did not come to race the others and that as a Toretto, he knew there was a score going on and wanted in on the action. Shashi then laughs and tells him that he has an upcoming heist that could use the Toretto touch before departing.Ghost Town Grand Prix "The Owl Job" Shashi calls Layla and Tony for a meeting and informs the pair that a Russian oligarch and high-end arms dealer named Sudarikov possesses certain codes which he wishes to buy, although Sudarikov refuses to sell it to him. As a result, Shashi wishes for Tony and Layla to work together and steal the codes from Sudarikov's apartment. Tony prepares to return to the warehouse and prepare his crew, only for Shashi to state that his crew wouldn't be involved and that the mission would involve just him and Layla. As Tony drives away, Layla inquires why she must work alone with Tony, citing that she has done many solo missions before and does not need him, and Shashi explains that he is doing so that she may gauge whether Tony is someone he can trust or not. Shashi drives up to Sudarikov in his Macallister Motors Superfin, informing Sudarikov that it is a rare, one of a kind car. Shashi allows Sudarikov to take the car for a spin, sitting in the passenger seat, as Layla and Tony infiltrate the building through the elevator shaft. As Sudarikov finishes his drive, having used a harpoon to hook onto a police car and having sped away from a police chase, Shashi offers to trade Sudarikov the car for the codes, although Sudarikov notifies Shashi that he only led Shashi on so that he could drive his car and that he would not sell the codes. Sudarikov begins to return to his apartment, prompting Shashi to order Layla and Tony to abort their mission and escape. On his drive back home, Shashi is called by Tony who confirms that they did steal the codes. Shashi is enthusiastic about the victory and is unaware as Cisco, Echo, and Frostee sneak out of his house. Relaxing in his mansion, Shashi calls Layla and asks her what she thinks of Tony, and Layla replies that Tony is solid and that she trusts him. Ending the call, Shashi notices a laser burn on the roof and realizes that someone has been in his home. Spotting the security cameras in the room, he asks Rusty, his security guard, to access the footage and send it to him.The Owl Job "The Celestial Vault" Shashi, having seen the footage, realizes that Tony Toretto's Crew is working with the federal government. Keeping his newfound discovery to himself, he hosts a SH1FT3R race atop Mount Zebulon, a private mountain owned by billionaire Delwyn Usk, as the codes Tony Toretto and Layla Gray stole from Sudarikov unlocked the security for mountain. Shashi plans to steal one of Usk's cars, as it is one of the 'keys' he requires, but keeps the planned a heist a secret from Layla, instead electing to have her personally notify Tony of the race and to ask Cisco Renaldo and Echo to participate as racers as well. Shashi heads to the base of Mount Zebulon, where the others racers have gathered, and he gives a speech about how he used to go camping with his parents on the mountain before they passed away. He then tells the racers and guests that it is wrong for a billionaire like Usk to buy a whole mountain and close it off as private property, especially in America, land of the free. Shashi then drives up the mountain, where he is stopped by armed guards and a gate. Shashi asks if the citizens of the country have a vote anymore and tells them that their reliance on technology makes them weak. Shashi then activates weapons to destroy the gate, causing the guards to flee, and he drives through the entrance with the others racers following him, officially starting the race. However, as the race begins and Shashi and Layla take the lead, Shashi announces to everyone that federal agents are on their tail and that Tony and his crew are working for the feds, divulging that they broke into his house, went through his stuff and even ate his frozen yogurt. He then tells the other racers that he will give a million dollars to any driver who successfully manages to send Tony or one of his crew members off the mountain. The SH1FT3R racers immediately focus on knocking Echo, Cisco and Tony off the mountain, although the trio successfully manage to stay on. Layla is shocked that Tony is working for the government and that she was fooled, but as the pair make their way up the mountain, she tells Shashi that Tony deserves whatever is coming. Shashi notifies his crew, who are on top of the mountain, to activate the satellite dishes there, as a first step in gaining Usk's car. Since he is unable to hack into the satellites remotely, Frostee Benson uses his propeller jetpack to fly to the top of the mountain in an attempt to manually override Shashi's control, where he is caught and apprehended by Shashi's men. Shashi and the other racers make their way to the top of the mountain, and Shashi tells Tony that he is glad the latter made it all the way to the top. Shashi then calls down a rocket from outer space, informing the crowd that when Usk had sent his into space for safekeeping, he had never estimated that it could still be stolen. Layla asks why Shashi never told her that he was planning a heist on the mountain and he explains that it was because she confirmed that Tony was solid and thus was not sure if he could trust her. Shashi admits to Tony that the federal agents know of him now and thus he has a target on his back, and addresses the other SH1FT3R racers to tell them that they would all have to be on the run, but states that they would be outlaws and that it would be exciting. As the federal agents begin to reach the mountain, Tony tells Shashi that he has no way off the mountain, although Shashi replies that he would never drive up a mountain without having a plan for getting off. He then reveals the captured Frostee, whom he takes as an insurance policy with him as he, along with Layla, are airlifted off the mountain by Jun.The Celestial Vault "The Final Key" Shashi's plans are to link all five key cars to unlock a vault that holds a weapon named Skeleton Key inside, which would grant him the ability to control all technology. However, the fifth car he needs, owned by Cleve Kelso, is being kept at a military black site. As a response for his decision to kidnap Frostee Benson and keep him as a hostage, Layla Gray defects from his team and alerts Tony Toretto's Crew, as well as Ms. Nowhere and Gary, two federal agents, of Shashi's plan, which leads to Nowhere taking Layla into custody and deciding to destroy Kelso's car. However, Tony Toretto decides to steal the car in order to free Frostee. Since they do not have vehicles or the technological capabilities to pull off the heist, Tony contacts Shashi and offers to steal the car and deliver it to him in exchange for Frostee, which Shashi agrees to. However, Tony adds that he needs Frostee behind a computer providing them with tech support so that they can pull off the heist. Shashi watches as Frostee guides Tony, Cisco Renaldo, and Echo throughout the facility. He notices Layla in solitary confinement and remarks that she is not welcome anywhere. The crew head towards their hauler, Cisco taking possession of the hauler while Echo retrieves her car. Echo then creates a diversion, blasting music and detonating explosive as she drives around the base, drawing the guards away from Kelso's key car, which has yet to be destroyed. Tony then makes his way to the car but is attacked and tasered by Ms. Nowhere, who had anticipated his participation. She then exclaims that she would destroy the car and that he would go to jail, only for her to be struck by Layla, who had been liberated by Frostee. Shashi tells Frostee it was a risk freeing her, although Frostee claims that they needed Layla and that she was their wild card. Layla tells Tony to get the car and leave, offering to fight Nowhere. Layla and Nowhere begin their duel and Tony gets into the car. Finding himself unable to abandon Layla, Layla is forced to activate the mechanism Nowhere had in place to destroy the car, giving Tony no alternative but to drive the car out of its hangar. With Tony, Echo and Cisco driving their vehicles around the base and evading pursuit, Frostee hacks into an airplane and begins to commandeer it remotely, much to Shashi's shock and surprise. Layla and Ms. Nowhere continue to fight on equal terms, but Layla is defeated when Ms. Nowhere tasers her. Leaving Layla on the ground, Ms. Nowhere is given a ride by Gary and they try to prevent the plane from taking off. Frostee causes the plane to head down the runway and to open its cargo doors, telling the crew to drive on. Echo and Cisco succeed, but Tony turns around to retrieve Layla, telling the others that he cannot leave her behind as Shashi orders him to leave Layla and focus on stealing the car. Tony drives to where Layla is, and she claims that she must be family to him as he came back for her, to which he tells her not to push it. Since the car only has the driver's seat, Layla sits on top of the car as Tony drives through the base, with Nowhere ordering the agents and soldiers to stop him. Laser-shooting drones are deployed to shoot the car, but Layla manages to destroy them with punches and kicks, paving the way for Tony to drive the car onto the plane just as it takes off the runway. Tony, Layla, Cisco and Echo successfully escape from the military base with the key car, much to Shashi's satisfaction.The Final Key "Ignition" Tony Toretto, Layla Gray, Cisco Renaldo and Echo are struggling to find their footing as their plane is unable to remain steady, since Frostee Benson has never flown a real plane before and is having trouble with the turbulence. Shortly after managing to rectify the situation, another jet flies in behind them, flown by Gary. Ms. Nowhere orders them to land the plane and relinquish the key car, although Tony refuses and disconnects the call, wishing to save Frostee. Nowhere then uses a flight suit and jumps out of her jet to land on the crew's spy plane, where she begins to use her heels on the glass. Fearful that she may somehow enter the plane, Tony asks the crew if she has a parachute and then orders Frostee to get her off, which he does so by rolling the plane in mid-air until Nowhere is thrown off, forced to use her parachute. Just at that moment, two military jets begin to tail the spy plane. General Dudley, now having retaken the military base, orders the jet to shoot the spy plane down. As the two military jets fire missiles, Tony asks Frostee if the spy plane has any defensive counterneasures, and Frostee replies that there is a cloaking mechanism. Gary, commandeering Ms. Nowhere's plane, informs her that the military has engaged weapons and asks her what he should do, and after a moment of reflection, she tells him to save the kids. Gary then deploys a craft that takes the hit from the missiles, and with the cover of the fiery explosion, Frostee manages to activate the spy plane's cloaking, allowing them to fly freely and safely. With their pursuers behind them, Shashi orders Frostee to have the plane go on auto-pilot and land at a specific set of coordinates, telling him that once they land and he obtains the car, he would be freed, although not before handcuffing Frostee to his chair. After plotting in the coordinates for the autopilot, Frostee uses the lasers in his medallion necklace to destroy the handcuffs. Not wanting Shashi to obtain Skeleton Key, he runs into the garage and enters on the key cars and attempts to drive it elsewhere, only to find himself unable to reach the pedals. At that moment, two of Shashi's guards pluck Frostee out of the car. As the spy plane lands, Tony, Echo and Cisco disembark and see Shashi with his two guards on the other side. Shashi demands to see the car only for Tony to demand that they show Frostee first. After seeing that Frostee is all right, Tony signals to Layla, who is in the spy plane, to drive out with the key car. Shashi allows Frostee to walk back to his crew as Layla drives up to him in the spy car; Shashi then tells Layla to get out of the car only for Layla to refuse, claiming that she is a lone wolf and that she is done taking orders. She then attempts to drive away from the scene but is unable to, as the car is remotely taken over and driven back near Shashi. The five key cars then align and begin opening a hole in the ground and everyone finds themselves being lowered into an underground vault. Shashi then explains to a bewildered Tony that his parents were scientific geniuses who emigrated to the United States believing that they could use their talents to create a better life and a better world. However, his parents were used by five rich men, who used his parents to create Skeleton Key, a device that could control anything computerized. The five men used Skeleton Key for their own benefit, but not trusting one of them to possess it, built the vault and the five keys to lock the weapon away, and killed Shashi's parents to keep secret the existence of Skeleton Key. rejects Shashi's offer]] Now in possession of the Skeleton Key helmet, Shashi announces that he would build a new world and destroy the fortunes of those five men, and that he would go after one of them, Cleve Kelso, as he was the one who murdered his parents. Shashi extends an invitation to Tony to join him, believing that Tony would sympathize and ally with him due to Tony's credo of placing family first, but Tony refuses, citing that Shashi can't bring his parents back and that he would have to heal and not seek revenge. Disappointed, Shashi prepares to use Skeleton Key to initiate his agenda when Tony attacks him, and the duo begin to brawl. Cisco and Echo engage in combat with Shashi's two guards while Frostee has an electronic video game fight with Jun. The fight is broken up when the military, led by General Dudley, arrives and places weaponized drones in front of them. In response, Shashi dons the Skeleton Key helmet and turns the army's helicopters and drones against them, prompting them to flee. Now with the power of Skeleton Key, Shashi and his team make their exit, planning to go to Las Vegas and drive in four of the five key cars; before leaving, he addresses the crew and tells one of them that the fifth car was meant to be theirs before causing the car to explode.Ignition "The Key to the Strip" ]] Shashi drives onto the Las Vegas Strip and announces to everyone within Cleve Kelso's hotels to evacuate, promising them that they are about to receive a big payout. Shashi tells Jun to connect Skeleton Key to the city's main power grid, which she agrees to do, telling him that within thirty minutes, its range would be amplified worldwide, allowing them to then destroy every government on Earth. As she works on the amplification, Shashi works on locating Cleve and exacting his revenge. Since Cleve is hiding, Shashi decides to flush him out by having his drones steal cash from Cleve's casinos and distribute them to the pedestrians on the streets below. Angered that the money he stole is being stolen from him, Cleve makes his way to his elevator, which houses a security camera that Shashi is hacked into, and reveals his location. Shashi prepares to head towards Cleve but is interrupted by the arrival of Tony Toretto's Crew who have arrived on the Strip. Shashi uses his Skeleton Key to hack their vehicles but is unable to do so, as they have removed the technological components. The hack affects Frostee Benson's medallion, though, forcing Frostee to chuck it into the air moments before it explodes. Shashi leaves his two cohorts, Rollie and Nacho, to deal with the crew while he heads to Cleve's penthouse. Using his drones, he keeps Cleve suspended; Cleve states that he understands why Shashi is doing this, citing that he would do the same if someone killed his parents, although Shashi iterates that he is not doing this for personal reasons such as revenge but in order to build a new world order. Shashi's speech about redistributing billionaires' wealth and rectifying the American dream is cut short by Cleve, who is annoyed by the constant talking. Shashi is also informed at this time by Jun that Tony Toretto and his crew have taken Rollie and Nacho out of commission, although he disregards the news to focus on Cleve. However, Frostee transmits a virus that disables Skeleton Key for ten seconds as Tony drives his car up the side of a building, crashing into Cleve's penthouse. Tony exits from his car safely, cheering at his survival, when Shashi's Skeleton Key helmet comes back online, as the ten seconds have passed. Tony then fights with Shashi, granting Cleve an opportunity to escape. During their scuffle, Tony gains possession of Skeleton Key and dons the helmet, veering the weaponized drones towards Shashi. As Shashi cowers in fear, Tony catches his menacing reflection on a window and decides to finish the fight "Toretto-style", discarding the helmet and fighting Shashi physically. Echo makes her way to the main power grid and knocks Jun unconscious as Cleve emerges onto the street and triggers the explosives inside the building, as it was set for demolition. Tony knocks Shashi unconscious just as the building begins to collapse; he buckles Shashi into the passenger seat of his car and throws the Skeleton Key helmet into the backseat before getting in the driver's seat. With no way to safely exit the collapsing building, Tony drives out of one of the windows in desperation; before he can plummet, however, he is snagged by a harpoon fired by Dominic Toretto from an airplane and is towed into the plane. The unconscious Shashi is then taken into custody and arrested.The Key to the Strip References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers characters Category:Villains Category:Street racers